In a typical electronic business (e-business) transaction, a transaction initiator, e.g., a buyer, may have to contact multiple suppliers. Traditionally, the multiple contacts need to be performed manually and separately by the buyer. For example, the buyer may have to manually input the requisite information specific to each of the multiple suppliers in the respective unique formats. Such manual inputs may make an e-business transaction very inconvenient such that the full potential of e-business cannot be achieved.
Based on the above, there is a need in the art for a new solution to populate multiple requests to respective multiple destinations in an e-business transaction.